Frozen Fire
by FalknerBlue
Summary: The Queen of Arendelle is pregnant and sick. And these are related on how Elsa had powers. Read on to find out her story. ((consists of maybe 2 chapters))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This fanfic is about Elsa, yeah. I hope you like it but it feels short. Comments are welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Fire<strong>

The Queen of Arendelle groaned as she lay on her bed. Her red hair was turning into a shade of brown. She was in pain. The sickness inside of her was raging.

"Guards! Call the kingdom's best doctor!" The King commanded.

The soldiers marched out of the room in search for the doctor.

. . .

The doctor entered the room with the soldiers. "Good evening, King Ferdinand. What can I do for you?"

"The Queen is sick. Find out her illness. Do all you can to cure her. She's pregnant," King Ferdinand ordered.

The doctor opened his tools as the Queen moaned. "It's so painful, Ferdinand. Please, help me. I don't want this anymore,"

The doctor nodded. "Calm down, Queen Jane. We can do this if we got the right medicine."

King Ferdinand held Queen Jane's hand tightly with utmost love, care and concern, "You'll be fine, Jane. I can feel it."

The doctor checked her status and her vitals using the instrument very expensive that rich people can only buy it. They called it the Stat-Vitalizer.

"She's sick with the illness called cancer. This weakens her and the baby. We only have one solution for this kind of sickness. The Queen shall drink from the River of Eruptions," the doctor said to the King. "The lava flowing there can heal any sickness, _if _the patient can withstand the force and heat."

"Will she ever be cured without drinking the lava?"

"She will die in a matter of months. The baby will be born weak and fragile."

"Will the lava even _affect_ the baby?"

"Of course it would. According to experience, forty-five percent of the lava goes to the baby. The rest will heal the mother."

"Where shall we get this lava?"'

"It flows through the Volcano of Health, the tallest landform in the neighboring land. You shall cross the strait to get there."

. . .

The guards rode on their horses and they galloped away. They brought the horses aboard a boat crossing the strait. They ventured through the maze of trees and hiked the volcano. The river flowed in a zigzag path, radiating heat. The guards felt healthy and strong. Together, they filled lava-proof buckets and barrels with the fire and ventured back to the Arendelle Castle.

…

"Drink, Queen Jane, and you shall be healed." The doctor said.

Queen Jane looked at the King and nodded. "For the baby," they both said. Queen Jane closed her eyes and drank one bowl of firewater in a few gulps. She rose from the bed and into the air, her arms and feet spread. She glowed light orange and suddenly fell to the bed, unconscious, the lava spreading to her every part. Her hair turned dark brown, with no traces of red left.

…

The queen stayed unconscious for days. A few more doctors were invited into the castle, asking for her stats and vitals. She was safe, taking a rest from the firewater.

Then the day came. She woke up and it was followed by a scream of pain. "The baby! The baby!" she shouted.

King Ferdinand rushed into the room and called the nurses in the castle. They helped Queen Jane to release the baby.

Finally, they smiled at the child. A girl with fiery orange eyes. They clothed her in baby blue cloth and put her in her crib.

"Good night, Elsa." The royalties kissed their baby on the forehead.

...

"What's that smell, Jane?" asked King Ferdinand.

Queen Jane sniffed the air. "Smells like . . ." They looked at each other, alarmed, eyes wide. "...fire." They rushed to Elsa's room. Yep, it was on fire.

"GUARDS! PRINCESS ELSA'S ROOM IS ON FIRE!" shouted King Ferdinand. The guards loaded buckets with tons of water and tried to put out the fires before it spread. Finally, the fires subsided, with Princess Elsa nowhere to be seen. Then there she was, on the carpet, making miniature flames and throwing them at the walls, laughing. A glow of light surrounded her.

"She has fire powers that are extremely dangerous." Queen Jane whispered to the King. "We must do something. I want her to be normal."

"We shall call the Ice and Fire sisters."

"They're only available on full moons, and full moon is a month away,"

"We have to keep ourselves alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the last chapter. Haha. Hope you loved it. Told you it was short :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2:<strong>

The day of the full moon came. The King and Queen stood in their room, holding the baby with red hair that looks like it's burning. The glow outlining her body was still there.

The king opened the book and chanted the spell. "_We summon the spirit of the Ice Queen Crescent and the spirit of the Flame Queen Eclipse . . . grant that they may heal the wishes we ask for . . . may they obey our orders. I release you, Crescent and Eclipse!"_

The right portion of the book glowed red and caught on fire. The left portion became ice cold and froze. The King dropped the book as two spirits were released from the book. A light blue figure translucent, the Ice Queen had gray eyes, platinum blonde hair and purple eyelids. She wore frost and snowflakes as her hair pins. She wore a ghostly light blue dress as transparent as ice. The other figure, a mixture of the colors red, orange and yellow, the Flame Queen radiated heat. Her eyes glowed with fiery determination and bravery. Orange flames replaced her hair, which was held up by a mahogany-colored pony tail. She wore a sleeveless dress that reached until a centimeter or two under her knees.

The king and queen kneeled. "Greetings, Ice Queen Crescent and Flame Queen Eclipse. We ask for your kind help to erase our daughter's power of fire."

The Flame Queen pursed her lips. "In the book of Element Royalties, a rule says that we cannot remove the power, but we can only replace it."

The Ice Queen opened her eyes wider. "Is that why you called me, too?"

"We called you, Ice Queen Crescent, because we thought you can decrease the amount of fire she has in her bloodstream if Flame Queen Eclipse—"

"No! I can do this, King of Arendelle!" protested Eclipse.

Crescent warned her. "Eclipse, don't be crazy! You might kill the girl—"

"I can heal her, Crescent! Don't be the star again."

"Don't make this wrong—"

"I can make it right!"

"Don't ruin it."

"I can be the star tonight!"

Eclipse stepped back and a red orb appeared before her. It shot towards the baby and the baby shook violently.

"What did you do, Flame Queen?!" demanded the Queen of Arendelle.

"I healed her!" spat Eclipse.

"This is the wrong thing! This is called the Shaking of the Patient." Crescent shouted.

"Elsa!" the King said and turned to Eclipse. "I ban you into the deep fortresses of the Arendelle Island Prison, to be locked there forever!" Eclipse screeched and disappeared in a wisp of flame.

Crescent made a snowball and shot it at Elsa's heart. "My frozen orb can heal the shaking and forget what Eclipse did, but she can die if her parents do not accept her power to make her safe."

"You replaced her powers." The King gaped at Crescent.

"It's the best I can do. It's safer than fire. Teach her how to love. Love is the only thing that can melt a frozen heart." Crescent said. "Now make the vow. It's located on page 394!"

The King turned to page 400 and took six pages back. "_We solemnly swear and vow to accept _Elsa_'s new powers as the new Ice Queen. She will take and accept Crescent's spirit. We guardians will do our best to teach her how to love and control her powers. Crescent can now enter_ Elsa_'s spirit!"_

Elsa's mouth opened and Crescent was sucked in. Elsa's orange glow faded and it turned to a light blue glow. Her hair became platinum blonde, her eyelids getting a light violet shade that can never be erased. In her pocket are frost and snow flake hair pins. Her ordinary baby clothes became a blue baby dress. Baby Elsa smiled and laughed. She opened her eyes. They were no longer orange, and not gray, too. They were blue. She looked mature, elegant and beautiful. She seemed so old for a baby.

. . .

Four-year old Elsa ran down the halls and entered her parents' room. "Mommy! Daddy! Look what I made!" She gave them a snow ball.

"How did you do this, dear? It's summer." The King feigned amazement.

Elsa giggled and said, "I just did this—" she demonstrated how she made the snow ball and giggled again.

"Does baby Anna know how to do it, too?" asked Elsa and approached the baby. "Tickle, tickle!"

"Elsa, c'mon now, go to your room. Have fun!" the Queen said to Elsa. Elsa giggled an "okay" and skipped into her room.

"She must know how to control her powers." The King said as Elsa's shadow completely disappeared.

"Don't worry, Ferdinand. She will." The Queen reassured him.

But they were wrong. It took years for her to control her gift.


End file.
